


In sickness...

by charoula



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charoula/pseuds/charoula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mela has come down with a fever. Cullen is taking care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In sickness...

The Inquisitor's quarters were warm, too warm for Cullen's liking. The fireplace was stuffed with the logs to the brim, any more than that and it would be a fire hazard. But Mela was still cold and shivering. She opened her eyes to the sound of glass clinging and she looked around hazily before she could focus. A bundle of red and metal was dumped on the couch. Cullen's cloak and armor. Her gaze wandered to the other side of her quarters, at her desk, as she realized where the sounds were coming from.

Meladriel pulled the blanket that was covering her closer to her chin. “What are you doing here? Leave before you get sick as well.”

“No. I'm not going anywhere. I brought you some tea... The apothecary... What was her name...?”

“Elan Ve'mal.”

“Yes, her. She gave me a potion for you. It should bring your fever down.”

“You are important to the Inquisition. You must not get sick.” She insisted. “I will be fine.”

Cullen, ignoring her completely, lifted the tray from the desk and carried it to the massive bed. “She said, I mean the apothecary, that it has elfroot in it.”

Meladriel sat up with a low groan and took the small vial from the tray. She had had potions like this before in the Circle and they all tasted terrible. She closed her eyes with disgust and gulped it down. “Gross. This is worse than the ones they made at home.”

The commander burst out into laughter. “Don't blame me. I didn't make it.” He reached out, taking the vial from her hands and moving it back to the desk. He returned and sat on the bottom of the bed, next to Mela's legs.

The woman brought the tea to her lips and took a sip. “At least the tea is better. I like it.” She nodded and sipped again. “Thank you.”

Cullen smiled in acknowledgment. 

“So anything to report?” She asked.

“Nothing urgent.” He gestured with his hand, dismissing her. “You should worry about getting better first, my love.”

“Everyone is expecting so much from me and I'm sitting in bed all day.”

“But that's why the rest of us exist. To take care of things when you can't.”

“I know, I know... But still...” She let out a sigh.

“Good. Now anything you need?”

“I'm cold.” She frowned.

The man looked around, pondering for a moment then noticed his cloak that was sitting in a messy lump on the couch. He picked it up and threw it around her shoulders. “How is this?”

“Much better.” She sighed once more, relieved this time.

“You look good in red.” He chuckled.

“Only because my face is red from the fever.” She rolled her eyes. “But, thanks anyway.”

The man moved closer to Mela and touched her forehead. “You are still feverish. That explains you trying to make a joke.”

“The potion will take a while to work, don't worry.”

Cullen let out a small laugh. “I see you are done with your tea.” He picked up the tray from her lap and rested it on the desk. “Now back to bed.” He leaned over her, adjusting her pillows. “Alright, how is that?” The commander lifted the cloak off her shoulders and pushed her back gently.

“Don't take it from me.” She complained. “It has... your scent.” She smiled shyly, but couldn't get any more red than she was.

“I'm not taking it.” He dropped the cloak on her lap. “Just lay down.”

Meladriel did as she was told and pulled the cover and the cloak up to her chin.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead. “Now get some sleep, will you?”

“I will... What are you doing?”

“I'm getting in bed. I need to sleep too.” He answered as he climbed on the other side of the bed.

“You can't sleep here. You will get sick.”

He sighed exasperated. “We talked about it before. I'm going to take care of you, the same way you take care of me.” He scooted closer to her and hid his face in the nook of her neck.

“Don't... Cullen...”

“This is my happy place. Don't take it from me.” 


End file.
